Treaty of Endstone
The 'Treaty of Endstone '''was peace treaty which was signed on 23 March 2014 following an evening of negotiations in Foxden City. The treaty marked the end of the First Foxden war, as FDF joined forces with EPOSS; it also marked the start of the Second Foxden war, as the combined forces rebelled against the government. Background ''Main article: First Foxden war Prior to the passing of the Treaty of Endstone, there had been a two-week-long armed conflict between the government and a government-allied paramilitary group called the Foxden Defence Force, and a rebel terrorist group called EPOSS. The conflict had resulted in more than sixty deaths, and was becoming increasingly difficult to end. In the days prior to the treaty being signed, relationships between the government and the FDF had begun to deteriorate. Things turned icy on 19 March when the government condemned the FDF's attack on an EPOSS meeting which led to the deaths of two people, despite the fact that the government had ordered the attack. It was then claimed that the government were unhappy with the FDF killing EPOSS members; they stated that they wanted EPOSS members "detained and tried" rather than killed. The FDF responded by saying that they had been ordered to shoot-to-kill by the government. The breakdown of relations resulted in a strong anti-government sentiment within the FDF. An opinion poll on 22 March showed that more than 96% of FDF members would support the group changing sides. After a dispute following an expedition to the End (see the "Etymology" section below) on 23 March, the FDF felt "completely betrayed" by the government, and entered negotiations with EPOSS. The negotiations The negotiations began during the evening of 23 March in top secret at the EPOSS HQ. High-ranking members of EPOSS and the FDF were invited; there were no government representatives present. The treaty was passed shortly after 9pm server time. The FDF announced that they had passed the Treaty of Endstone with EPOSS, before elaborating that it meant that the FDF had changed sides. The announcement led to cheers from a crowd of FDF members at the meeting. It was later announced that the conditions of the treaty meant that the FDF would be amalgamated into EPOSS. There were fears of redundancies, but EPOSS confirmed that all FDF members would gain free, automatic EPOSS membership, which could be optionally turned down. All FDF weaponry and property would pass into the hands of EPOSS as well. Impact on the war The treaty resulted in the FDF switching sides and amalgamating into EPOSS, meaning FDF no longer existed in it's own right, but all FDF property, weaponry, and paramilitary members transferred to EPOSS. This made EPOSS stronger and reduced government support at the same time. The Treaty of Endstone marked the end of the "rebel-versus-rebel" First Foxden war, turning it into more of a "rebel-versus-government" conflict instead. The resultant anti-government rebellion is known as the Second Foxden war. Etymology The treaty is named after the magical substance "end stone", which is only obtainable from one dimension, the End. The treaty was named after this material because the talks came immediately after an expedition to the End to kill the Enderdragon; the expedition comprised of FDF and EPOSS forces. After the government refused to build a podium of endstone with the expeditioners' names on and the dragon egg on top following the success of the expedition, there was widespread anger throughout the Kingdom. The FDF, who's relationship with the government had rapidly deteriorated over the previous days, felt they had been betrayed by the government, and called for peace talks with EPOSS. When the treaty was passed, it was initially going to be named the "Treaty of Foxden", named after the place it was signed; however, both sides agreed to honour the expeditioners in the title of the treaty, naming it the "Treaty of Endstone" instead.